


Pleasure Bound

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Mini-Fic, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinks leads to two DEO agents sharing a secret. A secret that leads to more than either expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Bound

With the blindfold on, the binds around her wrists, straps holding open her thighs, Alex isn't sure if she's turned on or terrified. Because all Lucy's doing is tormenting Alex's cunt; with fingers, lips, tongue and where the Hell did that vibrator come from? Alex writhing, pulling at her binds because all she wants to do is come. To the point where her blindfold is getting stained with frustrated tears.

Alex's last secret. The night she was sharing drinks with Lucy in a dive bar, whining about how her sister is dating the corporate CEO that signs Kara's paycheck, and her deepest, darkest desire accidentally fell from her lips. Alex watching as Lucy's eyes darkened..

Which is how Alex learned Lucy Lane's deepest, darkest secret.

And Alex began sleeping with _her_ boss.

"Lucy," Alex finally dares to speak, words leaving her lips in a whimper. "Please."

A chuckle, as Lucy crawls over Alex, leaves a fingertip circling around Alex's clit. "Tell me, my pet, what do you want?"

"Come!" Alex grits. "Please let me come!"

Which is when Alex feels it, the tip of the dildo pressing to the opening of her cunt. Lucy's wearing a strapon. She's gentle and slow, easing into Alex. Who wails like the proverbial cat on a hot tin roof.

The rhythm deep and jutting, yet Lucy still finds a way to be gentle. Hitting all of Alex's spots, planting kisses along Alex's neck, body pressing down.

"Fuck," Lucy murmurs into Alex's neck. Because it feels real, like she can almost feel every inch clenching around her, asking for more.

So, Lucy gives it to Alex, increases the pace. Until they're groaning in unison, headboard slapping against the wall, bedsprings creaking. The last thing Lucy expects is for her to come, let alone first. One last drive with her hips and her body is convulsing. Eyes rolling into the back of her head as the scream rips from her throat. Which sends Alex sailing over the edge with her.

The only strength either has left is to breathe. Lucy collapsed atop Alex. Alex still shuddering and trembling from the aftershocks. Still terrified.. because, for the first time, Alex feels _safe_.

Eventually, Lucy slowly eases out. Undoes the binds. Rolls onto her back as she pulls Alex against her.

"That was.." Lucy pants.

"Yea," Alex chuckles, "I know." Pulling off the blindfold, Alex lifts her head, gazes down into those still smoldering eyes. "How long 'til it's my turn?"

"Put this harness on your hips?" Lucy purrs. "And you can have your turn right the fuck now!"


End file.
